A gastronomy feeding tube is frequently used when a patient is unable to ingest food or drink orally. The tube is connected directly to the patient's stomach or intestinal tract so that the patient can receive nourishment directly via the tube. When the feeding tube is not in use, it remains attached to the patient to avoid re-connection each time the patient is fed.
Typically, the tube either hangs freely from the patient or is attached by medical tape or some other adhesive holder to the skin of the patient. Thus, the tube is exposed and susceptible to patient or care giver pull out which could cause injury to the patient. Also, adhesive holders used to hold the tube in place are uncomfortable and irritate the patient's skin.
Another medical device which is attached to a patient is a wound drainage bulb which is attached to a wound via a tube. The bulb is used as a suction reservoir to drain fluid from post-operative wounds.
Like gastronomy feeding tubes, the drainage bulb is also typically either left hanging from the patient or taped to the patient with uncomfortable adhesive backed holders or medical tape. The discomfort and awkwardness of the exposed wound drainage bulb also often leads to patient or accidental pullout.